a new life ( 5ème année)
by sailor digitale
Summary: *chap 3* .. En route pour Poudlard!!! Et repartition refaite...* !! Présence de yaoi (implicit pour l'instant)*
1. intro... Un nouvel oncle débarque

J'ai eu cette idée hier soir, dans les limbes de mon esprit. Je l'ai attrapé et la pose par écrit… Pour ce qui concerne les maraudeurs.. sans Peter, le prochain chapitre arrive à grands pas…  
  
Genre : Aventure/Romance.  
  
Base : Harry Potter (les quatre premiers tomes)  
  
Disclamer :Mlle Rowling détient tous les pouvoir et tous les perso… Je ne fait que les empreinter mais je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leur dos (bien domage d'ailleur).  
  
  
  
Note : Euh…. Ennemis de Drago et de Sévie s'abstenir. Pi, sûrement Yaoi mais j'sais pas encore ( Drago : Ouais.. C'est ça.. Tant que ce n'est pas moi ! * SD : hmmmmm Parle pas trop vite coco !) Ah oui… Rogue et Dudley sont complêtement OOC (enfin, qui sait comment est Rogue ??!)  
  
  
  
A NEW LIFE  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : un oncle inconnu… et nouveau tuteur.  
  
« -Haaaarrrryyy ! Viens préparer le petit déjeuner !!!!! » Cria la voix stridente de la tante Pétunia, visiblement de TRES mauvaise humeur.  
  
Harry s'habilla en troisième vitesse et arriva dans la cuisine en moins de cinq minutes. Ses cheveux bruns avaient largement poussé pendant les vacances et il les retenait maintenant grâce à une queue de cheval. Ses yeux verts n'avaient jamais étaient aussi ternes qu'en ces temps où il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit, celles-ci étant peuplées de cauchemars sur Voldemort et ce qu'il c'était produit après la dernière tache… Mais les Dursleys ne connaissaient pas la pitié et le faisait travailler dur. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit une tante Pétunia dans une colère froide, un oncle Vernon qui fulminait en essayant de calmer sa 'femme' et un cousin qui ne comprenait rien de plus que Harry.  
  
« - Qu'est qu'il y a, Maman ?   
  
- Mon frère vient dîner ce soir… »  
  
Harry échangea un regard avec Dudley. Il avait l'air surprit mais pas étonner, Harry était sur le cul, il ne savait pas qu'il possédait un oncle du côté de sa mère, pour lui, il n'y avait eu que Lily, sa mère, chez les Evans.  
  
/ J'ai donc un oncle… Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas envoyé chez lui… Au lieu de chez eux … /  
  
« - J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui, pour la même raison qu'avec ma sœur…. »Répondit Pétunia à la question de son fils (« J'ai un oncle ? » D'un air faussement surpris.)  
  
Harry manqua de s'étouffer… Ainsi, il avait un oncle, qui plus est, sorcier, comme lui…/ Je ne comprends vraiment pas/  
  
« -Harry ! Harry ! » S'écria l'oncle Vernon « Tu dois préparer le petit déjeuner, tondre la pelouse, nettoyer les vitres, la cuisine, faire le ménage, laver la vaisselle…. Et préparer le dîner !!!   
  
-Oui… »  
  
Harry fit ses tâches ménagères, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Il pensait à ce mystérieux oncle… Qui pouvait donc-t-il être ?  
  
« -Severus arrive vers 20 heures Vernon.. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu venir me voir après plus de 20 ans… » ? Harry crut mal entendre… 'Severus'.. Comme…[NA : vi vi, comme Lui]… Rogue ???! C'était impossible, il n'avait pas le même nom.  
  
« C'est impossible »Se dit-il plus bas.  
  
« Quoi ? »Demanda Dudley. Harry baissa la tête. Harry dépassait Dudley de quelques centimètres maintenant, et sa musculature avait atteint des proportions plus que raisonnables. Dudley avait maintenant moins peur d'Harry et ils avaient des relations un peu plus 'normales' pour des cousins.  
  
« Bah, cet oncle est sor… comme moi… »Répondit Harry.  
  
« Apparemment, oui… Mais il n'y a pas d'Evans dans ton école ? »  
  
« Non…  Puis, il doit avoir la quarantaine… Je ne vois pas qui c'est… »  
  
« Tu verras sûrement ce soir… »  
  
« Tu dois avoir raison… » Répondit Harry. Il regarda son cousin, encore surpris du changement de ce dernier, il avait beaucoup maigrit et surtout s'était assagit et était aussi mature qu'il pouvait l'être [ c'est Dudley quand même…]. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas une famille aussi terrible que ça… Mais se ressaisit quand il entendit Vernon hurler.  
  
« MAIS QUE FAITES VOUS LA ???? »  
  
Apparemment, l'oncle était déjà arrivé.  
  
« SEVERUS !! Tu avais dit le souper !! » Répliqua Pétunia. Harry sursauta, il avait bien entendu cette fois-ci. Il se tourna vers son cousin.  
  
« On ferrait mieux d'aller voir ! » Dit doucement Dudley.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Salut Pet' ! Alors, la forme ! »Harry passa la porte au moment même où il reconnut la voix…  
  
« Professeur ??? » Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.  
  
« QUOI ??? »Explosa sa tante. « Ce fiop&hà est professeur ??!! »  
  
« Bonjour Potter ! »  
  
Harry ramassa sa mâchoire. Le professeur Rogue, le pire prof du collège avait donc un lien de parenté avec lui ??  
  
« Mais…mais mais mais… »  
  
« Surprenant, n'est pas ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Ouais… Pet', tu pourrais m'offrir à manger, je te débarrasse de ton neveu que tu à l'air d'adorer !! »  
  
« QUOI ??? Tu viens prendre Harry ???? »S'écria Pétunia.  
  
« QUOOOIIII ???? » S'écria encore plus fort Harry.  
  
« Ouais… Ordre de Dumbledore, Potter ! Il a décidé que tu devais changer de tuteur… Et comme je m'occuperais déjà de ton cousin, il m'a choisit ! »  
  
« Mon…Mon… Mon cousin ???? »  
  
« Salut Sévie !!! »S'écria Dudley, en sautant dans les bras de Rogue.  
  
« Salut Dud ! »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle, qui avait la tête d'une morue hors de l'eau. Apparemment, Dudley avait vu son 'oncle' sans l'accord (et la connaissance) de ses parents.  
  
« QUOI ???? Dudley chouchou !! Partir avec quelqu'un comme .. TOI !!! »  
  
« Ouais… Bon, bah, puisque tu veux pas m'offrir à manger, on y va ! » Répondit Rogue en allant vers les escaliers…Il monta, avec Dudley et Harry sur ses talons, rapetissa toutes leurs affaires, les fis disparaître et avant que Harry su ce qu'il s'était passer, se retrouva dans un manoir en raz campagne… Il se retourna vers Dudley, aussi surpris que lui de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
  
« Tu savais qu'il était notre oncle ? »  
  
« Euh.. Il est venu me parler, y'a quelques jours, me disant qu'il me prendrait et m'emmènerait à Podlardes … »  
  
« A POUDLARD !!!! »  
  
« Tout à fait Potter.. Enfin, si je peux vous appeler Harry… mon cher neveu.. »  
  
« Euh… Oui.. Severus… »  
  
« Euh… Donc Dudley va entrer à Poudlard cette année, ayant développé ses pouvoirs beaucoup plus tard et ses parents étant… Spéciaux… »  
  
« Pourquoi m'avoir changer de tuteur, professeur ? »  
  
« Disons, que les circonstances actuelles ont poussé Dumbledore à vous mettre sous mon toit…Puis, arrêtes avec tes 'professeur', je suis ton oncle, alors, 'severus' peut suffire, mais ici ! »  
  
« D'accord.. Severus … »  
  
« Bon, votre chambre est au premier… Il faut que j'aille envoyer un hibou au directeur… »  
  
Harry monta, encore sous le choc. Dudley lui non plus, ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait… Il avait quitté ses parents et, chose incroyable, allait devenir un sorcier, comme son cousin. Ils virent que leur chambre était aussi grande que le salon des Dursleys.. Ce qui veut tout dire.  
  
« Waaahou.. Il est riche, notre oncle !! » Déclara Dudley.  
  
« Il est prof dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie… Et directeur d'une maison… »  
  
« Une maison ? »  
  
« Ouais… Je ferrais bien de t'apprendre quelques petites choses avant ton entrée… Alors Poudlard et divisé en quatre maisons… Y'a Poufsouffle, pour ceux pour qui les amis sont important, Serdaigle,, pour les travailleurs, Griffondor, pour les courageux et Serpentard, pour les rusée et les débiles… oups, désolé, disons pour les rusés et surtout les 'sangs- pures'… »  
  
« C'est quoi ? »  
  
« Ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers… Mais Severus y était et est le directeur… »  
  
« Et toi, tu es dans la quelle ? »  
  
« A Griffondor ! »  
  
« Et, je serais où, moi ? »  
  
« Humm… Je sais pas… Je dirais soit Grinffondor soit Serpentard… »  
  
« Ouais… Et sinon, il est prof de quoi ? »  
  
« De potions. »  
  
« Des potions magiques ?? »Demanda Dudley, médusé.  
  
« Non, pas exactement… »  
  
Et durant tout l'après-midi, Harry entrepris de parler à son cousin les long et les travers de son nouveau monde : celui des sorciers.  
  
« A TABLE !! »Cria Severus depuis le bas.  
  
« On arrive ! »  
  
Harry volait à moitié mais son arrivée dans la salle à manger le fit revenir sur Terre.  
  
« Severus, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… »  
  
Devant le ton de son neveu, Severus devina qu'Harry voulait des réponses. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait moins à son père ,qu'il le voudrait car il avait reconnu devant la retenue d'Harry quelque chose de sa sœur.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Pourquoi tu nous as pris sous tutelle, alors que tu me hais ? »  
  
« Harry.. Je ne te déteste pas réellement.. Je te hais car tu ressemble à ton père.. Beaucoup trop… »  
  
« Pourquoi le hais-tu autant ? Toujours à cause de leurs blagues ? »  
  
« Non… C'était une erreur de gamins… D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé à Sirius et on arrive presque à s'entendre …C'est parce que, pour moi, il m'a piqué ta mère… »  
  
« Ma mère ?? »  
  
« Oui, Lily était la seule avec qui je pouvais parler, rire… La seule avec laquelle je pouvais être réellement moi… Mais quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James… Elle ne venait plus me voir, ne me parlait plus… Car ton père et moi, on se haïssait, comme toi et Malfroy… Mais tu verras qu'il est très différent de ce qu'il veut montrer… »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Lui annoncer que Drago Malfroy n'était pas si horrible était comme lui dire que le père Noël existait… Il n'y croyait que très très moyennement.  
  
Dudley avait suivit cet échange avec intérêt. Il avait petit à petit découvert qu'Harry ait un ennemi juré à Poudlard, qu'il semblait que Rogue et Harry n'étaient pas neutres, l'un envers l'autre…  
  
« Et puis, je ne peux pas te voir sans penser à Lily, à cause de tes yeux… Et cela me rendait malade… Je…Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis d'elle… »  
  
« Vous vous sentez responsable de sa mort… ? »  
  
« Oui… »Répondit Severus, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un garçon de 14 ans, encore moins Harry, trouve ce qui le troublait depuis 13 ans… Même Dumbledore ne savait pas… « Oui… Car c'est à cause des maraudeurs que j'ai suivit Avery et Nott… »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il connaissait ces personnes comme étant des Manges- morts… D'ailleurs..  
  
« Avez vous repris vos activités de mange-mort ? »Demanda Harry, utilisant la deuxième personnes du pluriel sans s'en rendre compte, compte-tenu de la grandeur de cette question.  
  
« Non. J'ai définitivement tourné le dos à Voldemort. »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
C'était Dudley, complètement largué, qui avait posé cette question.  
  
« Voldemort »Répéta Rogue. « Il s'agit du mage noir qui tue tous les sangs non purs, et les moldus… C'est lui qui a tué les parents d'Harry, et c'est à cause de lui que notre très cher Harry est une vedette internationale !! »  
  
« Quoi ?? T'es connu ?! »  
  
« Ouais… Tu verras bien assez tôt. »  
  
« Bon, on passe à table ? »Demanda Dudley, conscient que ce sujet était tabou.  
  
« On attend juste quelqu'un… »Répondit Rogue en rougissant.  
  
« T'es marié ?? »  
  
« NON !! »  
  
Pop !   
  
« C'est moi !! »  
  
« Viens ! Harry est là !! »  
  
Une silhouette apparue sur le pas de la porte. A cette vision, Harry tomba presque dans les pommes.  
  
« QUOIII ???? » S'écria-t-il.  
  
~~~~~~~~** note de l'auteur ! *~~~~~~~~  
  
SD : V'là ! C'est décider, c'est un Yaoi ! Mais y'a qu'un couple de sûr pour l'instant… A oui, pour Dudley, il faisait pas partit de mon plan initial, il trouble tout, ce gros lard… Enfin, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa 'juste' valeur… Comme pour Rogue.  
  
Rogue : HMMMMMHMHMHM (bâillonné derrière l'auteure)  
  
SD : * chilbi eyes* Quoi Sévie ??? Je comprends rien !!! Pi, comme si je pouvais te laisser dire avec qui t'habite ! Pff.  
  
Harry : MOI je sais !!! Tu as pas honte de les mettre ensemble… Ces deux là !!! Après tout, Rogue est un .kzafk,vlvéà&)  
  
Rogue :hmmmmmhmmmhmhmhmmhm  
  
SD : je suis pas sure que ton tuteur apprécie de se faire traiter de BIIIIPP…  
  
Harry: M'en fiche! Pi, quelle idée de me mettre avec lui!!! Dans la même maison que ce 'vieu-aux-cheveux-gras'….[Trip d'après Sclub7]  
  
SD : Ouais…/ Pas difficile déjà/  
  
Ron : Et nous, on arrive quand ???  
  
Hermione : Ouais, on s'ennuie !  
  
Drago : Vous avez cas arrêtez de vous embrasser déjà !!!  
  
Harry : QUOI ???  
  
Ron (rouge) : Arrête, tu le connais, raconte que des conneries…  
  
SD (à travers le broua) : A la prochaine et bonne chance !!! 


	2. surprises et anniversaire...

. A NEW LIFE  
  
  
  
Genre : Aventure/Romance  
  
Base: Harry Potter (modifié)  
  
Disclamer : Tous les perso que je torture sont à Mlle J. K. Rowling, qui serait prier de se manier le c*l pour publier son bouquin, s'il vous plait ! (ceux que je torture pas sont aussi à elle)…  
  
Alors, si vous haïssez Rogue et/ou Drago et/ou Dudley veillez vous abstenir de tout commentaire à cette viser, vous êtes prévenu !!  
  
PI, un ch'ti peu yaoi (le couple de la mort, mais pas tout de suite réellement…).. Et sûrement un autre couple à Poudlard (ou mais pas avec les perso 'principaux'… Vous verrez au prochain chapitre…) .. Sinon, j'suis pour un Ron/Hermione donc ne compter pas pour un Harry/Hermione… Harry, je le réserve pour une autre (fille, je le précise)…  
  
Et Rogue est OOC. (Dudley aussi)  
  
  
  
. Chapitre 2 : Surprise et anniversaire.  
  
« QUOI ??? »  
  
« Bonjour Harry! Dudley ! » Dit calmement une voix, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'air de son filleul.  
  
« SIRIUS !!! »  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est que t'as raconté Severus pour te mettre dans cet état ! »  
  
« Toi ? … Et… lui ??? »  
  
« Quoi ?? Sévie, qu'est que t'es allé raconter à mon filleul !!! » Se fâcha Sirius, mais Harry vit bien le rouge aux joues de son parain.  
  
/Alors comme ça, ils sont vraiment … beurk !!!! Sirius et Rogue !! Ahhhh !Je cauchemarde !!! Après Rogue comme mon oncle, voilà que ce dernier et MON parrain flirtent…. Rêveillez-moi.. silvoulplllaiiit !/  
  
« Vous êtes Sirius Black !!! »  
  
« Oui…. Dudley ???? Harry, il fait quoi, là ? »  
  
« J'en sais rien, il est sorcier apparemment ! » Répondit Harry, résigné à tous ses malheurs.  
  
« Rogue ?? »  
  
« Bah, l'as développé des pouvoirs.. Et comme ce sont mes neveux, je les ai pris pour faire suivre des cours de rattrapage à Dudley. »  
  
« Ah…Ok. »  
  
«Sirius ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
«Oui Harry ?  »   
  
« Tu savais que ma mère était la sœur de ce…. De Severus ?»   
  
«Euh… Oui. » Répondit, mal-à-l'aise, Sirius.  
  
« Pourquoi on ne m'a pas envoyé chez lui, au lieu de chez les Dursleys ? »   
  
« Parce que Dumbledore voulait t'éloigner de la popularité, pendant ton enfance…Puis, ton père n'aurait jamais voulu… »   
  
« Ouais… Je vois… »   
  
« Dis moi.. T'a beaucoup changé cet été…. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père… Mais… Je sais pas… t'air comme…. »  
  
« Il a l'attitude de Lily, Sirius… »  
  
« OUI ! C'est ça… La même posture sérieuse et modeste… La même intelligence… On dirait Lily ou …Severus à ton âge… » Répliqua Sirius.  
  
Harry réalisa que Rogue était réellement de sa famille. / Ainsi, j'ai un air de famille avec Rogue ?! Pfff.. Comment je pourrais ressembler à ce vieux…./  
  
« Pour répondre à Dudley, oui, je suis bien Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry… »  
  
« Ne me toucher pas !! Je lui ai rien fait !!! Rien du tout !!!! «  S'écria Dudley, apeuré.  
  
« Euh… Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de dire à ta famille quelque chose ?? »Demanda, amusé, Sirius.  
  
« Oups… Désolé Si'… Dudley, t'as rien à craindre. IL est innocent… Je me suis juste dit qu'il ''m'aiderait'' à vivre mieux.. Tu connais tes parents… »  
  
Dudley soupira… Ainsi cet homme, qu'il avait vu à la télé il y a trois jours n'était pas un criminel… Mais il était toujours recherché…   
  
« Bon, on mange ? »Demanda Sirius.  
  
***-***  
  
Une semaine était passée depuis cette étrange journée… Harry s'était rendu à la réalité et commençait à avoir des rapports amicaux avec Rogue (rien de sensationnel) et passait tous ses après-midi à réviser, avec Dudley, ses bases de ses anciennes classes. Dudley, grâce à Rogue et Harry arrivait maintenant au niveau d'un étudiant de 4ème année et dans quelques jours, il serait en mesure d'entrer en cinquième, comme Harry. On était le 30 juillet et demain serait le 15ème anniversaire d'Harry. Harry, qui n'avait pas passé de meilleures vacances (sauf, peut-être, celles passées au Terrier, chez son meilleur ami, Ron Wesley), était heureux et faisait maintenant des rêves à propos de Cho, la Serdaigle de 6ème année, et ancienne petite amie de Cédric Diaggory. Il était dans l'immense jardin de la maison, s'entraînant au Quiddich, où il avait le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor, et rêvassant à la belle chinoise. Il vit soudain deux hiboux, l'un blanc comme la neige et l'autre brun, un grand duc sûrement, arrivé et rentrer pas la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il descendit de son balai ( faut pas rentrer par une fenêtre en balai) et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
« Hedwige !!! Comment vas-tu ma belle ! »Dit-il en caressant la chouette blanche. Il pris la lettre qu'elle portait, sûrement de Ron, chez qui elle était durant le dernier mois et détacha l'autre lettre du hibou.  
  
Il ouvrit cette dernière, alors que le hibou se posa sur le lit de Dudley :  
  
« Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Voici votre billet pour le Poudlard express, qui partira le 1er septembre de la Gare King-Cross, voie 9 ¾, veillez trouver aussi la liste de vos fournitures dans la liste ci-jointe.  
  
Mineva Mac Gonadall, directrice adjointe de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »  
  
Il trouva exactement la même chose pour Dudley.. Mais il y avait un autre parchemin, écrit de la main même de la directrice de Griffondor :  
  
«  Harry,  
  
M. Dubois étant partit de l'école et la saison de Quidditch reprenant cette année, je vous demanderais de prendre le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe, proposition des autres équipiers et conseil de l'ancien capitaine. Je vous demanderais de retourner ce papier avec votre réponse, et en espérant une réponse positive.  
  
Minéva MacGonadall, Directrice de Griffondor. »  
  
Harry relut et rerelut la lettre.. On lui demandait de devenir le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il prit une plume et répondit (oui, évidement) avant de redonner la lettre à l'hibou [ NA : C'est pas très français.. En tt cas, ça fait bizarre].  
  
Il descende en quatrième vitesse les escaliers, ayant pris les lettres de Poudlard pour Dudley, et de Ron. Il s'engouffra dans le salon…  
  
« -Dudley !! Ta lettre pour Poudlard et arrivé ! »Déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir.  
  
« Harry ? Qu'est que tu as ? » Demanda Severus Rogue, apprenant un sortilège à Dudley.  
  
« J'ai été choisit comme capitaine de Quidditch !!!!! » S'écria-t-il.   
  
Rogue acquieça, pas très surpris. Lui, il avait choisit Drago car, même si Harry le reniait, il était le plus fort de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
  
« Où on trouve tout ça ?? » Demanda Dudley, regardant sa lettre de fourniture.  
  
« On va aller au Chemin de Travers, Severus ? »Demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui. C'est le plus proche.. On ira vers le 28. »  
  
Harry et Dudley acquiéçèrent.  
  
Harry s'assit et entreprit de lire la lettre de Ron :  
  
«  Salut Harry !!  
  
Je suis à la maison et Hermione est avec moi… Elle est rentrée de Bulgarie plus tôt et ça a l'air de s'être assez mal passer avec Krum (j'arrive pas à savoir mais j'ai pas trop envie de lui demander…). En tout cas, elle est préfete et te passe le bonjour. Et toi ? Ça va ? J'ai demandé à papa de te prendre en août mais il a dit que Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord et que t'avais, de toutes manières, quitter les Dursleys… T'es où ??? A oui, bon anniversaire (un peu en avance, je crois)… Le bleu est de ma part, le vert d'Hermione, le rouge des jumeaux et le blanc de ma mère et ma sœur…  
  
Amitié, Ron. »  
  
Les cadeaux étaient fabuleux : Ron lui avait offère un livre sur les équipes nationales de Quidditch et des images de Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres ; Hermione, un necésaire pour baguettes et un livre de sortilèges ; Fred et Geoges, des farces et attrappes ; la mère de Ron, un magnifique gateau et Ginny un porte-bonheur magique.  
  
***-***  
  
Harry se préparait à partir. Finalement, il n'avait pas dit à Ron que Severus était son oncle et que Dudley était un nouveau sorcier. Il le verrait sûrement aujourd'hui, de toute manière. On était le 31 août et Dudley, Severus et lui se préparait à aller au Chemin de Travers, à Londres. Ils prirent la poudre de chemisette et arrivèrent sur l'allée bondée et bien connue. Il laissa Rogue le soin de faire visiter la rue à Dudley et, après leurs avoir donner rendez-vous à 17 heures chez le glacier, se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, pour acheter ses manuels. Il vit une tête rousse bien connue.  
  
« ROOOONN !! »  
  
Ron se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Hermione, aussi présente, eut, tout comme Ron, du mal à le reconnaître.  
  
« Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« C'est mon nom ! »  
  
« Wahoo ! T'as vachement changé !! » Déclara Ron  
  
« Merci, toi aussi ! » Répliqua Harry, gêné.  
  
« Pas autant que toi ! »  
  
« Excusez-moi, les gars… »Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Oui ? »Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la boutique.  
  
« Alors Harry, t'habite où ? »  
  
« Chez mon oncle… »  
  
« Mais Papa m'a dit que t'avait déménagé… »  
  
« Ouais… j'suis chez le frère de ma mère.. »  
  
« QUOI ??? »S'écrièrent les deux autres, faisant sursauter le libraire. Après leurs achats, ils se digèrent vers le glacier, Ron et Hermione ayant aussi rendez-vous là-bas.  
  
« Alors comme ça, t'as un autre oncle ?? »  
  
« Ouais. J'suis venu avec lui aussi… »  
  
« Il est sorcier ??!! »Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ouais… Et vous le connaissez, trop bien même… » Déclara Harry.  
  
« Va-y, lâche le morceau !!! »Déclara Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Retournez-vous ! »Répondit Harry, voyant Dudley et Severus arrivez avec leurs achats.  
  
« Je vois que Rogue avec … Mais c'est ton cousin, Harry !!! Regarde !!! »  
  
« Je sais.. Ron… Je sais… L'est sorcier lui aussi. »  
  
« TU veux dire… QUOI ?? ROGUE ??? »  
  
« Qu'est qu'il a Rogue ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux, arrivant par derrière.  
  
« Bah… C'est.. C'est SON oncle !! »Déclara Hermione en montrant Harry.  
  
« Et mon nouveau tuteur ! »Déclara Harry.  
  
« QUOI ???? »S'écrièrent quatre voix.  
  
Harry pouffa puis se retourna aux paroles de son 'oncle'.  
  
« HARRRY ! » Cria Rogue. « Tu veux une glace ou tu préfères rester avec tes amis ?? »  
  
« Euh… On arrive ! »Retourna Harry.  
  
« Alors c'est vrai ? C'était pas une blague ??? »  
  
« Ben, tu vois ! »  
  
« Et comment tu fais ??? »  
  
« Il est pas si chiant qu'il en a l'air… Puis ,Dudley est sympa en fait, depuis que je suis plus grand que lui et son retour de l'internat… »  
  
Les wesleys, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir son cousin, le reconnu difficilement, il aait maigrit, mais était toujours aussi blond. Ils rejoingnient les parents de Ron et la famille de Harry qquand une voix retint l'attention d'Harry.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Cho Chang, la fille de ses rêves. Il se sentit aussitôt géné, se rapellant de la troisième tache et du meurtre de Cedric. Il fit un signe aux autres pour qu'ils ne l'attendent pas et alla voir Cho.  
  
« Salut.. Cho ! »  
  
« Ecoute.. Je voulais juste te dire que Ced' et moi, on avait cassé juste avant la troisième tache… Mais je m'en veux tellement… peut-être que si j'aivais pas cassé, il ne serait pas mort, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait gagné… Peut-être… »  
  
« Arrête Cho !!! Ca sert à rien de te culpabiliser… Crois-moi, j'ai fait ça tout l'été… C'est ni de ma faute, ni de la tienne… C'est le destin… Et le choix de Cedric… Tu n'y peux rien… »  
  
« Oui.. Tu as surement raison… Ah oui, je voulais aussi te dire… Je …. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…. »Dit Cho en chuchotant et en devenant aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron. Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles : la fille la plus belle de Poudlard (enfin, pour lui) était en train de se déclarer à lui… Il rougit aussi mais repondit pourtant :  
  
« Je t'aime Cho, depuis ma 3ème année… Mais je n'ai jamais sû comment te le dire et l'année dernière… Tu étais avec Diaggory. »  
  
« Oui… Parce que je croyais que tu m'aimais pas… Quand tu es venu me demander d'aller avec toi au bal, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir accepter d'y aller avec Cedric… »  
  
Harry lui sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras… Au moment de s'écarter, il possa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit un courant électrique le traverser.. Il l'avait vraiment en lui, cette fille. Le baiser devient plus ossé et, après quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« A demain, …Cho… »  
  
« Au revoir.. Harry ! »  
  
Harry retourna près de ses amis, le sourire ne l'ayant pas quitter. Ron, sourire sadique aux lèvres, fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
  
« Alors, elle voulait quoi Cho ?? »Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Ohh… »  
  
« Très explicit ! »Repliqua Ron.  
  
« Quoi ? »Dit Harry, sortant de son rêve éveillé.  
  
« Enfin de retour !! Elle voulait quoi ? »Redemanda Hermione.  
  
« Oh… Rien de spécial … »  
  
Severus, assis en face, s'emméla, à la grande surprise de tous (sauf d'Harry et de Dudley).  
  
« Non… Sauf que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son rêve se réaliser… Et ca m'étonnerait que Voldemort soir mort !! »  
  
Tous les autres furent choqués. Rogue ossait plaisanter avec Vouis-Savez- Qui…  
  
« Très drôle… Non… Oui, elle m'a embrassé… » Repondit, rouge, Harry.  
  
« HOOOOOOUUUUUUU !!!!! Harryyy !!! »Répliquèrent tous les jeunes.  
  
« Oh, ça va… »  
  
« Vous voulez dormir à la maison, tous les deux ? » Demanda Rogue à Hermione et Ron, après une heure de conversation.  
  
« Euh… M'man ? »  
  
« Oui… Si tu veux… »  
  
« Bien, c'est d'accord professeur ! » Repondit Hermione.  
  
« YOUPI ! »S'écria Harry, remerciant Sévie des yeux.  
  
« Y'a aussi Bidul qui vient dîner ce soir, Harry, t'as pas oublier ? »  
  
« Non, non…Ils sont au courant de… »  
  
« Je sais… »  
  
« Bon » Commença Arthur, « on va y aller, nous ! »  
  
« Nous aussi… » Repondit Rogue.  
  
Ils avaient, tous deux, parler beaucoup et Arthur avait même commençer à trouver que Rogue n'était pas si nul que ça, et même interressant. L'ancien mange-mart avait découvert que Mr Wesley était pas aussi ête que lui avait dit ses anciens amis.  
  
Ils se dirigerent vers le chaudron baveur.  
  
« Je vous apporte vos affaires ce soir les enfants… » S'écria Molly avait de disparaître après ses enfants et son mari.  
  
« A nous… il faut crier 'Le cottage'. »Expliqua Rogue. « A vous, Ronald !Ensuite Harry, puis Hermione… Je cloturais le voyage.  
  
En arrivant dans le 'cottage', Ron et Hermione découvrit une maison sorcière tout à fait normale et quelque peu en avance. Rogue avait tous les nouveaux accecoires sorciers du marché et Ron s'émerveillait, comme Hermione, sur toutes les 'nouveautés'. Rogue était fière de ces objets et leurs décrivaient longment. Harry monta avec Dudley dans leurs chambres et lui parla des particularités de ses meilleurs amis car, vu qu'ils allèrent partagé la même chambre et la même école, il devait les connaître un minimum.  
  
« Alors Hermione est la nouvelle préfete (il savait ce que cela voulait dire) de Griffondor et elle est très portée sur les études, Ron est très joueur et débrouillard, il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent donc évite de dire des choses génantes devant lui et puis, il adore les échecs… » Dudley adorait les échecs et Harry savait que cela aiderait les deux garçons à s'apprécier.  
  
Ils redesendirent cas c'était l'heure du souper.  
  
« Sirius est arrivé ? » Demanda Harry en entrant dans le salon. Le 'criminel' était venu dînner chez Severus une fois par semaine et, si au debut Harry trouvait que les regards des deux hommes étaient dégoutants (imaginer un peu), il avait fini par se dire qu'ils n'iraient pas si mal que ca ensemble.   
  
« Non, pas encore… Il ne devrait pas tardé. »  
  
Ron jetta un coup d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ron et Hermione allaient assez vite découvrir les sentiments de Rogue et cela allaient surement éclater ce soir…  
  
POP.  
  
« Coucou ! Salut fileul ! Dudley ! Severus ! RON ???? HERMIONE ??? »S'écria Sirius.  
  
« Je les aie invité… Ca t'ennuie pas, j'espère… »Dit simplement Severus.  
  
« Non. Bon, on mange quoi ? »  
  
Après un dînner riche en bavardage, les jeunes montèrent dans la chambre alosr que Sirius et Rogue s'installèrent dans le salon pour parler de la tactique contre Voldemort et un certain conseil du phénix.  
  
A peine la porte de la chambre fermé, Ron explosa de rire alors que Hermione avaient les yeux pétillants. Dudley pouffa et Harry soupira.  
  
« C'est toujours comme ça où ils le font exprès parce qu'on était là ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« Toujours.. Quoi que… »  
  
« Ouais, ils ont dépassé la limite là… »  
  
« Mais moi qui croyait qu'ils se haîssaient… »Commenta Hermione.  
  
« L'amour est le plus proche frère de la haine. » Commenta Dudley. Sirius et Rogue ayant passer le repas à se piquer et à flirter en même temps.  
  
La phrase de Dudley fut révélatrice à Hermione et Ron de sa présence.  
  
« Qu'est que tu fais là, toi ? »Demanda rudement Ron.  
  
« Ben… Apparement je serais sorcier…Puis… »  
  
« Il l'est, Ron.. Tu devrais voir comment il joue aux échec magiques et tu n'en douterais pas… Puis, il est fan de Quidditch. » Dudley s'était en effet interressé grandement à ce sport, mélangeant Foot et Basket, ses deux sports préférés.  
  
« C'est vrai ??? »  
  
« Ouais. J'ai lu le bouquin que tu as offère à Harry et je trouve Laret génial !! »  
  
« C'est vrai !! »S'extasia Ron, reconnaisant l'attrapeur anglais et celui des Canons de Chulchey en même temps.  
  
« Ouais.. Par contre, Lou est vraiment nul comme gardien… »  
  
« Tout à fait d'accord… Comment tu trouve Krum ? »Demanda Ron, jettant un coup d'œil à Hermione.  
  
« Il est génial, sa feinte de Wonski est vraiment épatante et ce qu'il a fait à la dernière coupe du monde était vraiment magnifique… Dommage qu'ils aient perdu même si je suis plutôt pour l'Irlande… »  
  
« Tout à fait d'accord… »  
  
Harry et Hermione, vite dépasser, s'assire sur le lit de celui-là et entreprire de parler des cours (pour changer, avec Herm').  
  
« On fait une bataille explosive ? »Demanda Ron, au bout d'un moment.  
  
« OUAIS ! »  
  
Ils finirent la soirée à jouer aux cartes et à parler de leurs vie respective. Dudley découvrit les aventures d'Harry, le voyant sous encore un autre jour. Il aurait trop voulu être avec eux, lui qui adorait voyager et courir des aventures… Il trésaillait quand ils lui racontèrent leurs aventures de fin de première année et admira le sang-froid de Ron face aux échéquiers géant de Mac Gonadall.  
  
  
  
***-*** Note de l'auteure ***-***  
  
  
  
SD : voilà !!!!  
  
Drago : Au moins, tu me mets pas avec l'autre !!  
  
Harry : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'autre ??  
  
SD : STOP ! Calmer vous… EN fait, j'hésitais entre faire un Harry/Drago ou un Harry/cho mais Cassandre m'a fait prendre un choix. Ce serais donc le deuxième.  
  
Cho : Eh oui, il m'a choisit ! Moi ! Heureusement, il est tellement boa, gentil, intelligent, sensible…  
  
Ron : On a compris !!  
  
Sirius : Puis, tu m'as mis avec LUI !  
  
Sévie : Ouais, j'suis pas d'accord. Quoi que, Lupin, c'est pas mieux…  
  
Remus : QU'est que j'ai ????  
  
Sirius : Rien rien….  
  
SD : Bon, REMERCIMENTS !!!!  
  
Sirius : je prends Jessy Black ! Alors, merci mais t'es pas du genre à vouloir mettre le bœuf devant la charrette ou de vouloir finir un jeu avant de le commencer… Remarque, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui va m'arriver avec l'autre…  
  
Sévie : C'est ça…. Merci aussi à Hermione359 pour ton review, j'espère que c'était pas à lui à qui tu pensais parce que sinon….  
  
SD : ben, quand auparavant, merci à Cassandre pour son aide inespérée et à son review…  
  
Remus : Ben, dsl Seskhmet, mais tu vas devoir couper ta main…mais tu voulais vraiment me mettre avec lui !!  
  
SD : Arrête, c'est une super idée de fic…  
  
Remus+Sévie : NOOOOOONNN ! PAS DU TOUT !!!  
  
SD : pour Fany : tt à fait d'accord avec toi…  
  
Remus+Sirius+Sévie+Drago+Ron+Harry : PAS DU TOUT !!!!  
  
Seamus : Ouais, tout à fait d'accord, sinon, je serais jamais avec mon chéri…  
  
Dean : Tu m'as appelé, Seam' ?  
  
Tous : -_-''  
  
SD : Pour Little Lady, tu as à moitié raison… Et la suite arrive (mais après les maraudeurs, je pense)…  
  
Harry : C'est toujours ce qu'elle dit…  
  
SD : MAIIIIIIHEEEUUUHHH !!!!  
  
Sirius : Il a raison.  
  
SD : Revoir tout le monde ! Je vais manger du sirius !  
  
Sirius : AU SECCCOUUUUURRRSSS.  
  
Review, pleasse 


	3. Poudlard express et Ceremonie...

A NEW LIFE  
  
Auteur : Charlotte (dit Sailor digitale)  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romance/ Action/Aventure.  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent en rien. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fanficteuse qui a empreinter à la noble JK Rowling ses personnages pour délirer et leurs faire subire les pires tortures… Je ne percoit aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.  
  
Resume : Harry est receilli, avec son cousin, chez Rogue, le frère de Lily. Après les vacances, il s'appraite à retourner à Poudlard, avec Dudley, en temps que cinquième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il a maintenant une petite amie, Cho Chang, qu'il a rencontré au Chemin de traverse.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Poudlard express et cérémonies.  
  
« Harryyyy !! On va être encore en retard !!! » Cria Dudley à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
« J'arriiiive ! »Cria son cousin en retour.  
  
Dix minute plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf.  
  
« Pas trop tôt !! »Remarqua Hermione.  
  
« Bon, les enfants, on y va !! Vous avez tous ? »  
  
Ca, c'est Severus Rogue, le prof de potion.  
  
« Let's and go !! «   
  
« Gotta cautch them all ! » Continua Ron.  
  
« STOP !! »  
  
« Quoi.. Mione' ? »  
  
« JE voulais juste tester mon rôle de Préfete .. On peut y aller, professeur ! »  
  
« ….. » (= les mecs)  
  
« Bien, Mrs Granger… »  
  
Il chargea tous leurs bagages dans sa voiture (magique) et ils partirent vers la gare. On est le 1er septembre et il est 10 heure 30. Le train en partance pour Poudlard partait dans trente minutes…  
  
« Euh… Dernières précisions : Je suis trop méchant !! » Déclara Rogue. « Je veux pas perdre ma 'notoriété' alors, motus et bouche cossue ? Capitché ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Et puis, Harry ? Arrete ton regard sadique… On dirait ton père…. »Demanda Rogue.  
  
Cette phrase agmenta le sourire du jeune homme mais en un sourire encore plus grand. Severus repondit à ce sourire à travers le rétro car il resenblait plus à sa sœur à présent.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Déchargeants leurs valises, ils retrouvèrent les Wesleys alors que Rogue allait vers l'avant du train, surment dans le wagon pour les professeurs.  
  
« Salut Harry !! »Cria Ginny.  
  
« Coucou Ginny ! Alors t'étais où hier ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Chez Liza, une copine… » Dit-elle en rougisant. « Alors, d'après mes frères tu vivrais avec Rogue ?? »  
  
« Ouais… Et c'est vranchement pas si nul que ça…Au fait, je te présente mon cousin, Dudley, qui va entrer en cinquième année directement, on a passé les vacances à le faire bosser etr il est assez près… »  
  
Ginny regarda attentivement le 'célèbre' cousin d'Harry et les jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient. Elle ne vit aucune haine envers ce garçon et vit même que son frère l'avait adopter sans problème. Elle lui tendit la main :  
  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard Dudley ! J'espère que tu vas pas prendre la grosse tête à cause de mon frère et ses amis.. L'une étant préfete, l'autre le mec le plus connu et mon frère qui est le Wesley le plus célèbre de Poudlard… » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Dudley éclata de rire, qui fut repris par les autres. Mrs Wesley distribua les sandwichs et ils montèrent rapidement dans le train, ils trouvèrent un compartiment et les jumeaux rejoingnient les autres septièmes années. Ginny resta avec eux mais regardait fixement la porte.  
  
« T'attends quelqu'un Gin' ? »Demanda Ron.  
  
« Euh… Non… non non… »Mais les autres remarquèrent qu'elle avait rougit. Le cœur de la petite Ginny était donc pris…Et pas par Harry. Ce dernier en fut soulagé mais il était certain qu'elle lui manquera. /Elle pourrait devenir une super amie… Mais je crois que Cho serai jalouse…/ En parlant de cette dernière, elle passa la porte.  
  
« Coucou tout le monde !EN temps que préfète, je viens chercher mon homologue de Griffondor ! »Dit-elle avant de faire signe à Hermione. Puis, elle alla vers Harry et l'embrassa.  
  
« Vous m'avez manqué, Mr Potter ! »  
  
« Vous aussi ma chère… »  
  
Puis elle repartit en compagnie d'Hermione, patrouiller dans les wagons.  
  
« Alors Ron, comment ça s'est passée, cet été ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Très bien ! Il faisait trop beau et c'était vraiment… »Repondit ce dernier, rouge comme les cheveux de Ginny.  
  
« Je crois qu'il veut parler d'Hermione… » Dit doucement Dudley.  
  
« Je crois aussi. » Repondit Harry.  
  
« Ohh… Très bien.. Même si j'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle est rentrée plus tôt… J'espère que Krum ne lui a rien fait… » Dit-il en regardant sa sœur. Harry suivit lui aussi le même chemin.  
  
« QUOI ? Non, je vous dirais rien !! »  
  
« Allez, on veut juste savoir ce qu'à fait Krum… »  
  
« Rien, si tu veux savoir ! Elle est partie en restant bonne amie avec Krum…Puis demande lui si tu veux savoir !! »Déclara la rousse avec une colère feinte.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Se tenait devant eux :  
  
« Malfroy !! »S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Harry, avec de la colère dans la voie.  
  
« Ouais, c'est moi ! » Dit ce dernier avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voie.  
  
« Où sont tes deux amis ? »Demanda Harry.  
  
« Se sont pas mes amis… Vous avez pas lu la gazette de ce matin apparement… JE suis la… En temps qu'allié. »  
  
« La gazette… Ginny, tu l'as lu ? »  
  
Cette dernière était devenue rouge, mais acquieça.  
  
« Salut Gin' !Tu traine toujours avec eux ? »  
  
« Oui.. Je te l'ai déjà dit Drago ! Ils mérite ton amitié plus fortement que tes deux chiens… »  
  
Harry, Ron et même Dudley étaient bouche-bé. Ginny et Drago semblaient très bien se connaître et Ginny s'addressait à lui comme avec Harry ou Ron.  
  
« Ouais… Je sais. Dumbledore me l'a dit aussi… Si tout le monde pense ça, ca doit être vrai… Puis, je vais pas fâché mon canard, non ? » Ajouta Drago d'un ton enjoué et blageur.  
  
« CANARD ??? T'appelle ma sœur ton 'CANARD' ?!?!?! »  
  
« Semblerais bien que oui, Wesley . »  
  
« Calme toi Ron… Tu nous fait une crise existancielle ou quoi ? »Demanda Ginny, tentant de calmé son frère, près à sauter sur Malfroy. Harry, aussi éffaré que son meilleur ami, prit la parole :  
  
« Ginny, tu dois admettre qu'il a des raisons, non ? Malfroy.. Ou Drago, comme tu veux... Débarque comme ça, nous dit de faire ami-ami avec lui, et là, déclara qu'il sort avec toi… Tu crois pas que ça fait beaucoup ?? »  
  
« Ouais… Tu devrais réfléchir un peu avant de qualifier ton frère de fragile… »Déclara Dudley.  
  
Drago se tourna vers ce dernier.  
  
« C'est qui, lui ? »  
  
« Je suis le cousin d'Harry, je rentre en 5ème année… Je m'appelle Dudley. » Dit Dudley en tendant sa main à Drago.  
  
« Drago Malfroy, en cinquième aussi et préfet de Serpentard. Je serais ravi de d'acceillir à Serpentard mais je crais que ton sang soit rejeter par mes condisibles… En parlant de sang, elle est où, la mademoiselle je-sais-tout et préfete de votre maison ? »Demanda Malfroy.  
  
« Avec Cho… »Repondit Harry. .  
  
« Ta copine ? Ou tu t'ai pas encore déclarer ? »Demanda Drago.  
  
« Comment tu sais tout ça ?? »  
  
« Je te signale qu'en temps que Prefets, on doit envoyer des lettre aux autres préfets pour préparer l'année.. Elle m'a demander des conseils, à moi, Drago Malfroy. Je lui ai dit de te l'avouer avant la rentrée et, vu ta réaction, elle a du avoir une réponce possitive… »  
  
« Qui a recu quoi, drago ? » Demanda une voix dernière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione, Cho et Severus.  
  
« Professeur, je parlait de la déclaration de Cho envers Harry… »Repondit- il.  
  
« Harry ! Tu m'avait cacher ça !! »  
  
« Mais non, tu le sais très bien… »Repliqua Harry, utilisant 'tu' par habitude.  
  
« Vous … Pourquoi tu as tutoyé notre professeur de potion, Harry ? »Demanda Drago.  
  
« Parce qu'il a passer l'été avec moi, Drago… En tout cas, votre balade avec Mlle Wesley s'est bien passer, hier ? »  
  
C'était au tour de Drago et de Ginny d'être génés. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un Rogue aussi ouvert et blageur, ni aussi proche de ses élèves. [NA/ ca comment a devenir trop, fo que je me calme…]  
  
« QUOI ???? GINNY ! TU AS DIT QUE T'ALLAIS CHEZ UNE COPINE !! »Eclata Ron.  
  
« Roon… Qu'est tu aurrais fait si je t'avais dit que je sortait avec Drago ? Hein ? TU m'aurais obliger à rester enfermer, tu m'aurais surveiller comme un voleur… ARRETE DE FAIRE CETTE TETE !! Tu sais bien que je dis vrai ! »Repondit Ginny.  
  
Tous regardèrent la petite Ginny… Elle avait bien grandit durant cet été et était, maintenant, plus mature, presque, que Ron. Harry sentit qu'elle allait lui manquer, cette 'petite ginny'. Rogue, quand à lui, s'était éclipsé pendant les discours des Wesleys, surment à la recherche d'élève à traumatiser (eh, oui, on peut pas changer sa nature…).  
  
« En tout cas… Dumbledore vafaire repasser le test du choipeau à toutes les cinquièmes, sixième et septième années… Pour vérifié la certitude des resultat du choixpeau, une histoire de maladie… Enfin, j'espère changer de maison. Je soupsonne Dumbledore de vérifier les suseptibles manges-morts, ou les futurs…»  
  
Harry hocha la tête. S'il avait réellement aussi changer que ça, c'était logique… Mais il y avait une chose qui n'allais pas…  
  
«  Mais ca fait beaucoup trop de monde… Ca va duré des heures !! »  
  
« Ouais, je crois qu'on va pouvoir manger entre les differentes années… »  
  
« Hummm. Je vois… Mais je sais pas… »  
  
Harry n'était pas sûr que changer Drago de maison soit une réelle bonne idée. Connaisant son petit ami, Chopris la parole.  
  
« Harry… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire… Mais il a réellement changé… Je crois que tu vas devoir t'y faire car il risque de se retrouver à Griffondor… »  
  
« Mouais… »Dit Harry, pas trop plus convaincu, « je verrais cela ce soir… Mais il a interet parce que Ginny, c'est comme ma sœur, alors il a pas interet à mentir… »  
  
Drago préfera s'abstenir de commentaire. Il ne préféra pas dire que Cho aussi, était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Mais il ouvra cependant la bouche et :  
  
« Ron… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis durant ces quatres dernières années… Tu comprend, j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec l'idée que Voldemort était le plus fort, que les Wesleys étaient des idiots.. C'est seulement depuis cet été que j'ai commencer à prendre conscience que le bon côté n'était celui de mon père et que les moldues n'étaient pas si bêtes et si imbéciles… »  
  
« Comment ? »Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je…Ma mère a été assasinée cet été.. Je me suis enfuit de chez moi en sachant que c'était la coup de mon père et c'est un couple de moldu qui m'a recueilli pendant toutes les vacances… J'ai réaliser qu'ils étaient comme nous, mais à des degrès différents … Je sais pas… »  
  
« C'est bon, Drago… »Dit doucement Ginny, lui signalement que tout le monde avait compris.  
  
Drago acquiéça.  
  
Hermione et Cho les laissèrent et continuèrent leurs tours..  
  
« DRAGOOO !! »Cria une voix pas méconu, encraver dans la colère et la haine.  
  
« Oh non… Grabbe… »  
  
« Drago ! Tu es là ! »Dit une seconde voix. Crabbe et Gole passèrent la tête par la porte.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago les regardèrent avec toute la haine possible.  
  
« Wahou… Pourquoi tant de haine ? »Demanda Grabbe, avant de rire, avec son compère, de sa 'super' blague.  
  
« … (grosses goutte de sueur sur la tempe) » (= ts les autres/ les 'gentils').  
  
« Ben, vous riez pas ? »  
  
« Arrête Goyle ! Viens dehors si tu veux, mais laisse les tranquilles…»  
  
Ron regarda Drago, car c'était lui qui avait prononcer ces dernières paroles.  
  
« Noon. Le maître veut que je te fasse revenir, et j'y arriverais ! » Dit Goyle.  
  
« Tu n'a pas encore compris ? TU n'a pas compris que la violence ne résout rien ? Que Voldemort n'est pas la voix de la raison ? » Tenta Drago.  
  
« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleuré… Tu as bien changer, Drago ! Tu es devenu le chien à Potter. Tu ne mérite pas que le maître demande ton retour… » Cracha Grabbe.  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord ! Il ne ME mérite pas ! » Repondit Drago.  
  
Harry vit enfin le vrai visage de Drago Malfroy. Il était placer devant le groupe de Grinffondor et avait sa main pres de son jean, d'origine moldu. Il vit les yeux, remplit de cette haine qui remplisait avant les yeux de Ron quand il voyait le serpentard. Des yeux remplits d'une haine dû à des soufrances et des insultes… Il se plaça à droite de Drago, tandis que Ron se plaça à sa gauche, resolument déterminer à aider son nouvel ami.  
  
« Oh.. Regarde Grabbe ! Mr Drago a besoin d'aide pour se défendre.. »  
  
« Lui, au moins, il en a !! »Repondit Ron, déterminer.  
  
Dudley, legerement en retrait, regardait la scène avec attention, en se préparant à la bataille. Même si durant ses anciennes années, se battre avait été son principal passe-temps, il avait découvert que la franche amitié était aussi utile que les batailles. Il avait quand même un (très) bon niveau en boxe et en catch (vive Harry Potter, le punching ball vivant !!). Sentant que la situation s'ennivrait, il prit la parole.  
  
« Bon, vous avez un préfet devant vous, alors si vous dégerpissez pas, on va voir qui se bat le mieu ! »  
  
Grabbe et Goyle le considérèrent un moment (et ses muscles) avant de jetter un coup d'œil sur l'insigne de préfet de Drago, posé sur la tablette. Ils fusillèrent les jeunes hommes (la juene fille, Ginny, était rester en retrait total), et sortirent enfinn du compartiment. Les griffondor et leur ami soufflèrent. Ils n'avaient pas eu peur de l'affrontement mais des conséquances, à savoir qu'il était formellement interdit de se battre dans le train (et à l'école)… Ce qui pouvait pouser à un renvoie ou à une retenue.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, entre les aller-retour des deux préfètes et du préfet, ron, harry et Ginny jouèrent à la bataille explosive et à cluemagie, une sorte de Cluedo magique, avec differents sorts entrénant la mort, ect…  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et tout le monde fut surpris du fait que Harry, Ron et Drago soient ensemble, du fait de leur haine visible les dernières années. Dudley étainet partit avec les 1ères années.  
  
« Vous devriez être content, les gars ! »Lança Hermione, alors que les trois garçons fuyaient les regards des élèves.  
  
« Ouais, ca fait monter votre popularité et les potins ! »Continua Ginny avant d'exploser de rire avec Hermione et Cho.  
  
« Et toi, cho ? Tu pense être envoyer où ? »  
  
« Je sais pas… Je préfererais entrer à Griffondor, mais j'suis bien à Serdaigle… Je verrais bien ce que le choixpeau me dira… »  
  
Tous prirent place à leurs différentes maisons. Dumbledore prit la parole et parla de la sécurité, des évenement de cet été ect… Harry regarda la table des professeurs et vit que la place de professeur de DCFM (ou DADA) était absent, comme l'année dernière.  
  
« Pour finir, j'aimerais dirent que la répartition sera plus longue car la rerépartira aussi les élève ayant passer la 4ème année, donc les 5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes . Ces derniers, veillez sortirent de vos tables et rejoindre les premières années (placés à une table annexe). »  
  
C'est dans le broua et la detresse que Harry et ses amis allèrent se placer à la table… Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore leur refaisez passer ce test…  
  
« D'abord, les 7èmes années, Aboot Henry… »  
  
Aucun fut changer de place jusqu'au premier Serpentard, Freeze Gontrant.  
  
« BIIIIPPPPPPPPP »  
  
« C'est quoi ? »  
  
« Qu'est qui se passe ? »  
  
« Y'a le feu ? »  
  
« On est attaqué ? »  
  
Dumbledore parvient à calmer tout le monde et pria Gontrant d'enlevé le choipeau. Aussitôt, l'alarme céssa. Dumbvledore prit la parole.  
  
« Mr Freeze, il semblerait que vous ayez un rapport avec Voldemort… Je vous demanderai donc de sortir de ce collège… Allez derrière cette porte, un fantôme et un professeur vous surveilleront jusqu'à ceux que d'autres propable mange-morts vous rejoingnent. Veillez continuez, Mineva… »  
  
Tout le monde savait maintenant le vrai projet du directeur : verifier qu'aucun mange-mort suseptible puissent avoir des relation avec la magie à haut niveau et aux enfants de moldu.  
  
Ainsi, 4 Serpentards et 1 Serdaigle furent 'renvoyer', les autres restèrent dans leurs maison d'origine sauf une fille de Serdaigle qui passa à Poufsouffle.  
  
En 6ème année, 6 sepentard (l'en reste qu'un) partirent mais pas de changement.  
  
On arrive à la 5ème.  
  
« Abbot Hannah. »  
  
« Poufsouffle ! »  
  
« Boot Terry. »  
  
« Serdaigle ! »  
  
« Brocklehurst Mandy. »  
  
« Sedaigle ! »  
  
« Brown Lavander. »  
  
« … Griffondor ! »  
  
« Bulstrode Lillicent. »  
  
« Serpentard ! »  
  
« Chang Cho. »  
  
Cho alla porter le choipeau.  
  
/ tiens, la p'tite cho ! J'avait hesité pour toi… Je m'en souvient… Mais je vois que… Je ne doute plus, tu ira à … /  « GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
Cho fit un sourire à Harry et alla s'asseoir près des jumeaux Wesley.  
  
« Crabbe Martin (c vrai, c leur nom de famille…) »  
  
« BII… SERPENTARD. »  
  
Dumbledore froca les sourcis.. Le choipeau avait commencer à donner l'allarme mais s'était arrêté..Il allait devoir surveiller ce garcon.  
  
« Finch-Fletchey Justin. »  
  
« Poufsouffle! »  
  
« … »  
  
« Goyle Jean. »  
  
« BII…SERPENTARD. »  
  
« Granger Hermione. »  
  
« Griffondor ! »  
  
Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Cho et Lavande. Elle entamèrent aussitôt la conversation.  
  
« Longdubart Neville. »  
  
« Poufsouffle ! » Neville parit vers les poufsouffle, triste de quitter ses amis.   
  
« MacDouglas Morag. »  
  
« Poufsouffle ! »  
  
« Malfroy Drago. »  
  
« … / Oh… C'est la première fois que je vois ça… Un malfroy qui a les qualités de Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Griffondor… Hum…. Tu t'entends bien avec le fils potter et ton cœur est pur..Tu iras long et cette maison t'aidera.. TU vas à…/ GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
Aussitôt, un silence tomba sur la salle. Un Malfroy à Griffondor. Rogue hocha de la tête et Dumbledore esquiça un sourire. Puis Hermione, Cho et les jumeaux applaudir le jeune homme.  
  
« Salut, Frederique Wesley… Echanté de faire ta connaisant, sossie de Drago Malfroy. »  
  
Dago pouffa de rire.  
  
« Moi aussi Fred ! Heureux de te voir enfin… »Repondit-t-il en lui serrant la main. Aussitôt, tous les Griffondors l'applaudient. Drago était devenu un VRAI griffondor.  
  
« Moon Sebastien. »  
  
« Serdaigle. »  
  
« Noot Derik. »  
  
« BIIIPPPPP »  
  
Il fut expusé.  
  
« Parkinson… »  
  
« BIIPPPPP »  
  
Idem.  
  
« Patil Parventi. »  
  
« GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
« Patil Padma. »  
  
« SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
« Perks Peter. »  
  
« Serpentard ! »  
  
« Sally-Anne Marie »  
  
« SERDAIGLE. »  
  
« Potter Harry. »  
  
Il s'avança et mit à peine le chapeau que  
  
« GRIFONNNDOR ! »Hurla le choipeau à l'oreille d'Harry.  
  
« Turpin Liza. »  
  
« Serdaigle ! »  
  
« Wesley Ron. »  
  
« GRIFFONDOR ! »  
  
« Zabini Blaise. »  
  
« BIIIPPPP »  
  
Expusé.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole. « Voilà un autre élève de cinquième année, il est nouveau et je vous demanderait de bien l'accueillir. »  
  
« Dursley Dudley. »  
  
« …/ Humm. Tu as beaucoup de qualiter pour aller à Serpentard, cependant, je ne crois pas que c'est ta place.. Je vois aussi que tu souhaiterais aller à griffondor et je crois que c'est une bonne solution, tache de contrôler ta force et soit aussi fodèle à ton cousin… Tu iras donc à/ Griffondor ! »  
  
La table du font l'applaudit avec entrain. Il s'assit entre Harry et Gregory, un élève de 2nde année. En face, Lavande le regardait bizarrement, avec une teinte de sentiment…  
  
  
  
*** !fin du chapitre _ note de l'auteure !***  
  
Harry : Alors ?   
  
SD : QUOI ?   
  
Dudley : T'a koi comme escuse ?   
  
SD : Aucune !! *sourire d'ange* Mais pour quoi ?   
  
Drago : POUR M'AVOIR FAIT RENTRER A GRIFFONDOR !!!  
  
Harry et Ron : POUR NOUS FAIRE ETRE AMI AVEC L'AUTRE !!  
  
Dudley : POUR QUE JE SOIS UN SORCIER !  
  
Cho : A CE QUE SOIT AUSSI PINBECHE !!  
  
Hermione : A …. A CE QUE LES COURS NE SOIENT PAS COMMENCER !!  
  
Tous : ^-^'' Hermione !!  
  
SD : Dslée… Et pour dudley, c'est depuis le premier chapitre !!  
  
Dudley : *boude dans un coin* je sais…  
  
SD : LES review maintenant !!!  
  
Remus : j'apparaît quand, moi ?  
  
SD : t'inquiete pas !  
  
Sirius : alors, tt d'abord je tiens à dire qu'il faudrais plus de review parce que….*regarde le pistolet de l'autere, braqué sur lui* on va tous y passer.. MAMAN, AU SECOURS !!!  
  
SD : un vrai gamin… Reponds à Jessy Black, au lieu de pleuré.  
  
Sirius : Hmm. Tout d'abord, je sais lire !!! pi, j'ai rien compris à ta p'tite partie ms bon… Et en fin, je voudrais juste te dire que MOI NON PLUS je M'y Attendait PAS ! *regarde l'auteure avec insistance* je m'y serais opposer, sinon…  
  
SD : Arrete ton char… Tu te plait très bien avec Sevie…  
  
Severus : Tout ce qu'elle dit et faut !!! Je serais plutôt tombé amoureux d'un lou-garou que lui !!!  
  
Remus : On m'a appellé ?  
  
Sd, 'légèrement' NRV : Oui, reponds à Rowane !!  
  
Remus : ^-^'' he eeeuuuhh.. Ben, a vrai dire je crois que Rimbault est plus présent implicitement que explicitement… Verlaine sait mettre en évidence que…  
  
Tous les autres : Rrrrrrrnnnn…  
  
SD ; Rrrrrrrr…. Fin….Rrrrrrrr.. Review…..Rrrrrrr 


End file.
